


Match Maker

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve returns the match making favor to Natasha.





	Match Maker

“Stop trying to fix me up!” Natasha told Steve, not for the first time, either. 

“Why? Rhodes is a good guy. Banner isn’t about to Hulk out anymore. He still likes you, too.”

She cocked her head sideways and asked Steve, “How about I date Rocket then?” 

“He’s a little short for you. Danvers? Nebula? I don’t think you could beat either one of them up.”

“I don’t need fixing up. I really don’t. There’s a guy I like a lot and when he notices me, I’ll be set.”

“If you like him so much, tell him.”

“I just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
